The present invention relates generally to earrings or other ornaments which may be adhesively secured to the human ear.
In the past, the art of earring construction has focused on two primary structures, users having pierced ears have employed earrings with wires or posts for insertion through holes in the earlobes. Clip-on earrings have provided an alternative means of ornamentation.
Additionally, earrings secured to the user's ear by means of an adhesive have been taught. U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,600 to Crigler discloses an adhesive strip which sits on the floor of the concha of the ear with a connector eye means extending downwardly for receipt of a connector pin as would normally be inserted through the hole of a pierced ear. Thus, although an ornament in accordance with Crigler would be positioned at the earlobe, the adhesive tape is above the earlobe within the entrance of the ear canal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,872 to Rich discloses a hollow ear ornament with a fastening element on the back thereof for attachment to an adhesive strip which may be secured to the user's earlobe.
Other examples of prior art which have provided alternatives to pierced ear earrings and conventional clip-on earrings include U.S. Pat. No. 1,106,388 to Juergens which discloses a device for converting a pierced ear earring into a clip-on, U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,511 to Mittendorf which discloses a clip-on earring with an irregular clipping surface such that reduced clipping pressure is required, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,825 to Bangs which discloses a novel clip-on earring employing spring tension. Nothing in the prior art discloses the use of a single adhesive strip which is secured to the ornamental structure of the earring on one side thereof and the earlobe on the other side thereof. Additionally, the prior art does not disclose the use of a strip of pliant material for reinforcing a user's earlobe while wearing heavy pierced ear earrings.